MEET AGAIN (LET ME SEQUEL)
by abcdx
Summary: Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk kembali lagi. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi Tao lagi. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi manusia sekali lagi. TaoRis here! /Drabble/RnR please :)


Title : MEET AGAIN (LET ME SEQUEL)

Author : ABCD TaoRis Shipper

Pairing : TaoRis

Length : Drabble

Genre : Yaoi, Romance with a little Fantasy

Rating : Semua Umur XD

Summary : Tao di masa lalu ber-reinkarnasi menjadi seekor anak anjing agar dapat terus bersama dengan Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Apakah mereka dapat bertemu lagi?

A/N : Mianhae kalo nggantung lagi, mianhae kalo kurang panjang, mianhae kalo gak greget, mianhae kalo banyak typo, mianhae kalo aneh, mianhae kalo gak jelas. Suka Alhamdulillah gak suka wa syukurilah #eh

AWAS TYPO BERTEBARAN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~(^o^~) Happy Reading (~^o^)~

**MEET AGAIN (LET ME SEQUEL)**

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan terangnya sinar matahari. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menindih tangan kanannya yang terlentang. Kris menoleh dan mendapati seonggok kecil berwarna kecoklatan tengah meringkuk di atas tangannya. Kris terkekeh pelan, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus rambut halus yang membungkus makhluk itu.

"Kau tahu, kau sangaaat mirip dengan orang itu." Kris bergumam, setetes kecil jatuh dari ujung mata elangnya.

Kris melirik jam dinding lalu bergegas menyingkirkan makhluk yang ada di tangannya kemudian beranjak bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Kris melakukan ritualnya setiap pagi lalu dengan terburu – buru membuat kopi dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Kemudian ia berlari – lari keluar dari apartemennya dan menghilang dari koridor.

_**Kris, kau tak berubah**_

.

Kris membuka pintu apartemen lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa tanpa melepas sepatunya. Lampu bahkan belum menyala, dan ia merasa tak memerlukan pencahayaan. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Kris menoleh ke arah datangnya angin dan melihat pintu balkon terbuka lebar.

Matanya menangkap sosok kecil tengah berdiri di balkon. _Mirip, persis seperti yang ia lakukan dulu_, batin Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati sosok itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, dulu dia juga melakukan ini. Berdiri di balkon dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Menatap bintang – bintang di atas sana." Kris menghembuskan napasnya, menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Dulu aku menganggapnya aneh, aku bahkan membencinya. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan benci itu berubah, setelah ia pergi?" Kris tak sanggup lagi menahannya, sudut matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Atau mungkin saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan altar? Aku tak tahu, aku menutupi perasaan itu dengan kebencian dan kini aku menyesalinya, bodoh."

.

_**Kris, sebenci apapun kau padaku aku tak pernah peduli**_

_**Aku tak pernah memikirkannya**_

_**Karena aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu**_

_**Karena aku hanya ingin mencintaimu**_

_**Jangan sesali kebencianmu**_

_**Berhentilah menyesalinya**_

_**Karena aku ada di sini**_

_**Aku ada bersamamu**_

.

.

_**Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk kembali lagi**_

_**Izinkan aku untuk menjadi Tao lagi**_

_**Izinkan aku untuk menjadi manusia sekali lagi**_

Sosok cokelat berukuran kecil itu berlari menembus keramaian manusia. Matanya terpejam, kaki – kaki mungilnya terus melangkah. Ia tahu ini terlalu egois, ia tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan. Karena ia ingin kembali, karena masih ingin bersama dengannya. Karena ia…..

**Mencintainya**

BRAKK

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya memasuki café kecil di sebelah kantornya. Tanpa memandang sang barista, Kris memesan segelas Americano. Kris mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja kaca sembari menunggu pesanannya.

"_Here you are, a glass of Americano!"_

Kris mendongak memandang sang barista untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya terbelalak, wajahnya menampilkan kesan 'tidak percaya' dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Sir, are you okay?"_ Tanya sang barista, khawatir.

"T-Tao?" gumam Kris terbata. Sang barista tersenyum lebar, mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

**-END-**

Last, thank you for reading and review on my fanfic

add: Aisyah Dewi or Aisyah Bintang Kusuma Dewi

follow: bocah_Sadako


End file.
